


Beautifully Strange

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Injuries Galore [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Boys In Love, Dessert & Sweets, Kisses, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprises, Wedding Rings, Weddings, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Welcome to Washington, DC!"You took me where?" Sheamustriesto keep his voice calm and level. Cesaro knows how Sheamus feels about surprises. For one thing, they make him nervous, especially when it comes to Cesaro and his poor track record."Relax, My Love. Ipromiseyou will like this."Sheamus knows Cesaro means well but his surprisesalwaysend up weird.





	Beautifully Strange

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you that wanted a Sheasaro wedding fic. I delivered! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Where are we going?" Sheamus asks hesitantly. He _adored_ Cesaro but his secrets could be frightening. What he considered fun wasn't usually fun for his partner. 

"Relax! I thought 40 meant relax more, worry less?" Cesaro _sounds_ serious but his eyes are light and jovial, revealing the fact he is teasing.

"Your surprises go _weird_." Sheamus reaches over, twining his fingers with Cesaro's free hand. "Like the Trapeze Lessons or the sculpture class?" 

"A- I didn't know you were afraid of heights. You do ladder matches! B- It didn't say anything in the description about _erotic_ sculptures," Cesaro retorts. "I _promise_ you will like this." 

Yesterday had been _amazing_. Cesaro had gone above and beyond to ensure that Sheamus'40th birthday was as perfect as could be, given the fact they were stuck at work. He surprised Sheamus any way he could. 

"Since you did so good yesterday, I'll trust you today." Sheamus does his best to relax. 

They had been engaged since November. It was either going to be an incredibly short engagement or an incredibly long one. Sheamus wants to just elope and get it over with. After all, he wasn't getting any younger. Cesaro wanted a _classy_ affair.

They couldn't agree. 

Sheamus has no clue why he thought this would be easy. 

"Don't kill me." Cesaro squeezes Sheamus' hand. "You probably are wondering why I dragged you out at an ungodly hour to drive to Parts Unknown." 

Sheamus actually has been wondering just that. 

"I have my reasons." Cesaro nods conspiratorially. He nods in the direction of a road sign. 

_Welcome to Washington, DC!_

"You took me where?" Sheamus _tries_ to keep his voice calm and level. Cesaro knows how Sheamus feels about surprises. For one thing, they make him nervous, especially when it comes to Cesaro and his poor track record. 

"Relax, My Love. I _promise_ you will like this." 

Sheamus knows Cesaro means well but his surprises _always_ end up weird. There was the erotic sculpture class that started with the assignment to envision a Georgia O'Keefe Painting in clay. Then, there had been the dinner at the restaurant that only served shrimp. Coincidentally, that was also the night they learned about Sheamus's severe shellfish allergy. The Live Animal Paint-n-Sip where the animals were very large snakes. 

That only consisted of the last three months of surprises. 

"Don't worry- this is _not_ an experience. Well, it is but not one I bought on Groupon." Cesaro presses his hand to Sheamus' thigh and squeezes gently. "It's something you _really_ wanted." 

"Oh." Sheamus' eyes widen in realization. "Is this an _express marriage_?" 

Several weeks earlier, they had thrown around the idea of getting married for Sheamus' 40th birthday. At the end of the conversation, they hadn't made a concrete decision and like most of their late night conversations, the subject had been dropped. 

"So you do pay attention," Cesaro teases, his fingers still twined with Sheamus. "DC is the only place that made sense for this." 

Sheamus doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry. This is a massive surprise and probably the last thing he was expecting. A DC elopement was not anywhere on the list. 

"Please tell me you're happy." Cesaro squeezes Sheamus' hand again. "I know this is unconventional but as you said... _I'm not getting any younger._." 

"Beyond happy. Can't think of a better start to my next 40 years." Sheamus doesn't want to admit there had been a time when he thought he would _never_ get married. 

"So, simple elopement is _here_." Cesaro pulls up to a small coffee shop. 

"You arranged our wedding in a _coffee shop_?" Sheamus doesn't know whether he should be amused or appalled. 

"It made sense. Besides, to quote you..." Cesaro takes on a bad approximation of Sheamus' accent. " _Oy, 'Saro, I could marry ya on a garbage truck and still be happy. Don't care where as long as yer mine._ " 

"Why do I not remember that?" Sheamus asks, confused. "That sounds like something I would remember saying." 

"Drunk on champagne, my love." Cesaro unbuckles his seatbelt. "I promise you- we will have the most glorious reception." 

"You are lucky I love you _and_ am tired of being single," Sheamus teases, leaving the car. 

Sheamus cannot imagine his life without the crazy man beside him. This is the man who has stolen his heart. This is the man he wants to spend his life with. He can't imagine life without Antonio Cesaro. 

They meet a tall, middle-aged man with a thinning ponytail, standing on the sidewalk outside of the coffee shop. He introduces himself as James. He quickly explains that they'll go inside, sit down and complete the ceremony. It wouldn't last more than fifteen minutes.

They follow him into the coffee shop. 

"Do you, Antonio, take Sheamus to be your lawfully wedded husband for better and for worse?" 

"I do." Cesaro squeezes Sheamus's hand. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slips a platinum band onto Sheamus' ring finger. 

Then, he presses a matching band into Sheamus' palm. 

Their Christmas gifts for each other had been their matching wedding bands. They knew they were going to end up getting married unexpectedly, so they wanted to have the rings ready. 

"Do you, Sheamus take Antonio to be your lawfully wedding husband for better and for worse?" 

"I do." Sheamus sighs, his anxiety turning into pure contentment. "With this ring, I thee wed." Sheamus slides the ring onto Cesaro's ring finger. 

"By the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I pronounce you married." James smiles widely. "You may kiss." 

Cesaro surprises Sheamus by being the one to lean in and kiss Sheamus, starting softly and growing more passionate. 

It's their first moment of married life and Cesaro's managed to take his breath away. It's a great start.

"So, we're married," Cesaro comments, bending down to sign the marriage certificate. As he rises, he reaches over, caressing Sheamus' cheek. 

"We are. Married in a DC coffee shop." Sheamus captures Cesaro's hand by the wrist as he goes to caress him again. He leans over, pressing a kiss into Cesaro's palm. "Only you could pull this off." He kisses his husband's palm one last time. 

_His husband..._

That's definitely going to take some getting used to.

"You wanted a good story," Cesaro murmurs, laughing. 

"I did want a good story but maybe not so much _excitement_." Sheamus twines his fingers with Cesaro, their wedding bands resting on top of each other. "Especially before a TV taping. I'm going to be thinking of _everything_ I want to do to you when we're alone." He watches Cesaro pull away so he could go over to the baked goods in search of an elaborately decorated cupcake. 

"Hope he remembers I only like chocolate," Sheamus murmurs under his breath as he takes the pen from James and signs where indicated. 

Cesaro comes back, holding a small china plate with a single chocolate cupcake, decorated with fondant flower petals. He picks it up, peeling the paper down and holds it to Sheamus' lips. He takes a small bite, unsure if it's just extra good or if it tastes better because of the meaning. 

Once Cesaro sets the cupcake down, Sheamus picks it up and holds it to his new husband's lips, encouraging him to take a bite. Then, he sets the cupcake down, swipes some of the frosting off the top with his finger and spreads it on Cesaro's lower lip. 

"You taste amazing," Sheamus whispers between kisses and nibbles. 

"Gentlemen, congratulations. It was a pleasure to be part of your story." James offers them both a firm handshake. "I will send you the official copy as soon as we have it." 

"I have _no_ idea how you managed to pull this off." Sheamus can't resist kissing Cesaro again for good measure.

"My secret, My Love." Cesaro laughs. "I love you." 

"I would certainly hope you loved me because you're now legally stuck with me." Sheamus sticks his tongue out. "Love you too. Coffee to go?" 

"Yes. We need to get back to Philadelphia." 

This isn't the wedding Sheamus had ever envisioned having. He'd always imagined he'd marry a good girl in a big church, probably off in the Irish countryside. Instead, he got an eccentric Swiss man in a DC coffee shop with an express officiant. He knows his reality is better than his imagines had ever been. 

It's a beautifully strange start to their life together. 

A beautifully strange start for a beautifully strange couple...

Sheamus _loves_ it. 

It's the start of their forever. 

-fin-


End file.
